


Shift

by jessalae



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Porn Battle, Rough Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, honey,” Maeve said, baring her teeth. “You’re part of Faerie now. Everything — <em>everything</em> — is rituals and rules. Nothing just happens.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV, with the following prompts: transformation, magic, pain, ice. Set post- _Cold Days_ , with spoilers for the end of that book.

First, there was light: a deep blue glow, like a reflection off a frozen stream. The light didn’t seem to come from anywhere. It swirled around Molly, illuminating her body but none of her surroundings. Molly exhaled slowly, carefully, like her body couldn’t quite remember how her lungs worked. Her breath hung in a mist in front of her face. She realized detachedly that the space she was in was freezing cold, so cold it should hurt, but she felt no pain. She _was_ the cold, and the cold was her. 

She looked around, taking stock of the situation. She was standing, but there was nothing under her feet but light. Her feet were bare, and as her awareness traced up her body she realized she wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing. Funny; normally she would have minded being naked and alone in a strange place.

“ _You_.”

Oh. Not alone, then.

Molly turned. Maeve sat crouched behind her, doubled over like she’d been kicked in the stomach. Her hair was disheveled, falling over her face, but Molly could see her furious expression through the strands. Molly regarded her calmly, and the Winter Lady’s lips drew back in a snarl.

No, Molly amended silently, remembering — the _former_ Winter Lady’s lips drew back in a snarl.

“You’re dead,” Molly said. “Why are you here?”

Maeve gave a short, bitter laugh. “Where do you think ‘here’ is?”

Molly looked around again and wiggled her toes. There was still nothing but blue, sourceless light all around them, and the floor felt like it wasn’t even there. “Nowhere,” she decided. “An in-between place, or maybe an imaginary place.”

Maeve raised an eyebrow. “You’re a quick study.” She stood, slowly and with none of her usual grace. She was naked too, but somehow it made her look small and vulnerable. Before, Maeve had always seemed to use her exposed skin like a weapon. Not so much anymore.

“We’re in your mind right now,” Maeve said, stretching. “More or less.”

“Why?”

“This is where the transition happens,” Maeve said. She took a step towards Molly. Molly stood her ground. “So the mantle can finish transferring to you.”

“I thought that happened automatically,” Molly said. Maeve was still advancing towards her. She didn’t look quite as menacing as she had in life, but her steps were deliberate, her face set in a false smile over churning anger.

“Oh, honey,” Maeve said, baring her teeth. “You’re part of Faerie now. Everything — _everything_ — is rituals and rules. Nothing just happens.” 

Maeve stopped, bringing her feet together with her toes nearly touching Molly’s. “Besides,” she said sweetly. “Did you really think I wasn’t going to go out with a bang?”

She grabbed Molly by the shoulders and captured her mouth in a bruising, biting kiss. Something inside Molly awakened and surged, icy and sharp, and she found herself kissing back as brutally as she knew how. She bit down on Maeve’s tongue, tasted blood — and Maeve pulled away from the kiss, laughing with what sounded like genuine delight.

“Now you’re getting the idea.”

Molly grabbed two fistfuls of Maeve’s hair and jerked their mouths back together, shoving her tongue past Maeve’s smirking lips. Maeve made a satisfied noise in the back of her throat and pressed herself closer to Molly, letting the length of their bodies slide together. Maeve’s nails raked down Molly’s back like little icicles all in a row, leaving twin shivers of pain and pleasure in their wake. Molly sighed, then hooked her leg around the back of Maeve’s ankles and tugged, sending Maeve sprawling over with a shriek.

Maeve landed hard on the floor that wasn’t there and immediately propped herself up on her elbows, but Molly was on top of her in a second, straddling her hips and shoving her shoulders down with one hand. With the other, she teased at Maeve’s nipples, pinching and rolling so hard it must have hurt. Maeve just moaned and threw her head back, clutching Molly’s shoulders. Their breath misted together, and when Molly leaned down to suck at Maeve’s nipple it was ice cold and rock hard between her lips. She half expected her tongue to leave a trail of frost as she traced it down Maeve’s torso, over her belly, along one graceful hipbone. Her saliva glittered in the blue light, but stayed liquid — apparently it was as immune to the cold as Molly herself was.

Molly relinquished her hold on Maeve’s shoulder, moving her hand down to Maeve’s hip so she could move her head lower. She stared at Maeve’s cool, pale skin — and a sudden wave of uncertainty washed over her, where everything had seemed so clear before.

She looked up, knowing her confusion showed on her face, knowing it made her seem weak. “I don’t— I’ve never—“

Maeve smirked. “Then allow me.” She sat up, moving like she was going to get to her feet, and the icy urge inside Molly made her grab Maeve’s waist, hold her to the floor. Who knows what Maeve might try, if Molly gave her control of the situation?

Maeve rolled her eyes. “This can only go in one direction,” she said, almost gently. “If we’ve made it this far, there’s only one possible outcome. I’m not going to fight it when I could be getting a good fuck out of it instead.”

Molly hesitated, then let go of Maeve’s waist. Maeve sat up again and tugged on Molly’s arms, pulling until Molly turned around, then guiding her backwards until Molly’s knees were on either side of Maeve’s head. Molly looked down at Maeve’s upside-down face, raising an eyebrow.

“Come on, hands and knees,” Maeve said, tugging on Molly’s arms again. Molly’s face ended up level with Maeve’s groin again, but from the opposite direction. “Now, just do what I do. Tongue and fingers. You’ll get the hang of it. I bet you’ve done the fingers on yourself already, right?”

Instead of answering, Molly traced her hands up the insides of Maeve’s thighs, spreading Maeve’s legs. Maeve laughed softly and reached up to grab at Molly’s ass. She pulled Molly’s hips down, raised her head, and— _oh_.

Molly gasped and rocked backwards, trying to get closer to Maeve’s tongue. Maeve laughed again, the sound muffled by Molly’s body. She breathed against Molly’s clit, an icy rush, and swirled her tongue in a circle. Then she nipped at the inside of Molly’s thigh, making Molly squeak and lift her hips.

“Well?” Maeve said. “We both have to come to finish the ritual. Are you going to get started?”

Molly lowered her head and slid her tongue between Maeve’s labia, sweeping it downward to get the lay of the land. Maeve made a satisfied noise and pulled Molly’s hips down onto her face again, mimicking Molly’s sweep with her own tongue. She sucked on Molly’s clit, and Molly swallowed her gasp to do the same to Maeve, then flicked her tongue diagonally across Maeve’s clit.

They went back and forth, mirroring each other’s motions and adding new ones, building in speed and complexity. Molly listened to every sound Maeve made, remembered every motion of Maeve’s tongue, and worked from her example until she found a pattern that have Maeve all but shrieking against her skin. She repositioned her hands and slid a finger inside Maeve, then two, curling and scissoring them. She felt Maeve’s fingers enter her too, fucking deep and fast. The nails of Maeve’s other hand dug sharply into Molly’s ass. Molly raked her own nails down the inside of Maeve’s thigh and sucked hard on Maeve’s clit, and Maeve spasmed and arched her back, shoving her clit harder against Molly’s tongue. At the same time, she worked harder at Molly with mouth and hands, her fingers moving inhumanly fast. Molly gave Maeve’s clit one last lick and cried out, open-mouthed, as her orgasm swept over her like an avalanche.

When they had both stopped shuddering, Molly rolled away and sat back on her haunches, watching Maeve. She didn’t feel any different, really. “Was that right?”

“Oh, was it ever,” Maeve sighed, running her hands slowly down her body. “You’ll do just fine.”

Molly looked around at their unchanged surroundings. “Nothing happened.”

Maeve sat up, crossing her legs in front of her. Molly’s saliva still shone down the length of her body and between her legs. She looked calmer than Molly had ever seen her, and more than a little resigned. “Give it a minute—ah, there it goes.”

A bullet hole had appeared on Maeve’s face, a dot the size of a pencil eraser right next to her nose. As Molly watched, a trickle of blood oozed down from it, shiny and black in the odd blue light.

“Wait,” Molly said, and Maeve raised an eyebrow at her. “Shouldn’t there be some sort of — shouldn’t you have something to tell me? Teach me? I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Maeve laughed, high and clear as a bell. “Oh, honey,” she said. “This is Faerie business, remember? You don’t get a guidebook.” The drop of blood reached her chin and dripped onto her breast. She glanced down and dipped her fingers in it, smearing it thoughtfully. “The mantle will teach you some things. The Leanansidhe might help you out with a few more. But the rest of it?” Maeve looked straight into Molly’s eyes, grinning viciously. “For the rest of it, you’re on your own.”

And then she was gone.


End file.
